I Bleed Crimson
by Lillyvee
Summary: Hermione discovers her parents aren't who they say they are, and she isn't who she thinks she is. Meet Maia Bellatrix Black, formally the muggle-born witch Hermione Granger. She doesn't want to believe it, nor does she want the responsibility of the task Dumbledore has entrusted her with. Will Draco finally hear the voice of reason? Find out! SS-OTF compliant HBP will differ HG/DM
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters Jo Rowling does.**

August 27th 1996

"Hermione dear! Time for tea!" Her mother called up the stairs from the sitting room.

"Be right there mum!" Hermione called back from her room.

Hermione Granger sat on the floor beside her school trunk folding the last bit of clothing she had. Today she will be celebrating her birthday with her parents, she will be turning seventeen and starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. She had decided to spend her birthday with her parents for the only second time since she had become friends with Ron and Harry because her birthday comes after she has already started school.

School would begin soon and she knew the Order would be along in the morning to take her to the Burrow but for tonight all she wanted was to spend time with her parents. Sighing, she stood up and crossed her room to her door, opened it, and stepped out onto the landing "This is it" she muttered to herself as she followed the stairs down to the living room.

"So how has school been dear?" her father asked as soon as she had sat down on the couch and her mother had handed her her tea. She knew this is what they had wanted to talk about, though, she was sure they could not handle the things her and her friends had been through for the last five years.

She cleared her throat "Well where should I begin? She told them about how she met Ron and Harry. "Of course it wasn't until the troll-" She inwardly cringed she hadn't meant to let that slip. Her father's smile fell

"What do you mean troll How-What!?" her father began just as her mother shrieked "Richard!"

"No Jean! I wan-" he was shoved outside by his wife and the door was shut with a loud slam. Hermione had never seen her father blow up like this, she wondered why in Merlin her father freaked out over a troll or how he even knew what a troll was. She heard clinking in the kitchen and decided to go and find out how her father knew, but upon entering the kitchen, she was unprepared for what she saw.

Hermione stopped dead. In the kitchen, her father was still muttering as her mother was by the stove with her back turned towards Hermione and above her father, pots and pans were hovering around above his head and the spoon in his tea was stirring by its self.

"WHAT?" She managed to blurt

Everything hovering crashed down to the ground with loud bangs and clatters as her father's head snapped up to meet his daughter's eyes. "W-Wha- I- explain this right now!" She spluttered pointing up above her father's head.

Her father and mother looked at each other and then shared a look with their daughter "Sit down darling..." her mother began, settling herself in the chair beside her husband. Hermione took the seat across from them looking disgruntled.

"To be blunt, your father and I are wizards Hermione." Her mother stated

Hermione grunted and crossed her arms over her chest scowling.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. You were never supposed to know, no one besides Albus knows." her father tried.

Hermione looked into her father's eyes and burst into tears. "Wa- Wa- Why?" She managed to ask.

Her father pleaded silently with his wife through a look and she sighed and nodded. "My sweet Hermione, we are so sorry. Please forgive our secrecy, we promised Albus we would take this to our graves." She sighed again. "Back in the first Wizarding War, when Voldemort was in full power, The Order needed spies and we took the job easily! We joined the ranks of the Death Eaters and collected much information for the Order. We were the ones who heard Severus tell Voldemort about the prophecy. Immediately we divulged this information to Albus, who in return told us that Frank and Alice Longbottom was found that very same day tortured to insanity by no other than Bellatrix Lestrange. He then told us we had to get out before we were discovered so we took you and ran into the muggle world while Albus obliviated us from the rest of the Order's minds so we would never be searched for. Here we have resided for sixteen years under the façade that we were simple muggles unintelligent to the world of magic and wizards…" Her mother trailed off and sighed, turning to stare out the window.

"So- so your wizards and purebloods I suppose as well?"

"Yes. We're related to the Prewetts on your mother's side," Her father explained

Hermione jumped out of her seat with a disgusted look "How dare you keep this from me! I should have- have… I do not know. I just don't know…" She plopped back into her seat deep in thought.

"Dear…" Her mother began

"I'm going to bed. Tonks and Lupin are coming to get me in the morning." Hermione jumped up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Richard, we have to tell Albus. Our hiding is useless now that Herms knows. However, I do not exactly know how to act towards Remus seeing as we haven't seen him in sixteen years…" Jean sighed "We didn't even get a chance to tell her our surname isn't even Granger… "

"I think it would have made her fly off the handle sort of speak. We should have known the day would come when the noble house of Black would haunt us once more…"

~~oo~~

"Wotcher Hermione!" Tonks greeted with a smile as soon as she was over the threshold.

"Tonks! Lupin!" Hermione cried running down the stairs and hugging her old professor. "It's so nice to see you two!"

"Hermione! Good to see you too my dear! How has everything been?" Remus asked cheerfully

"Er, not so good professor" She glared at her parents who she hadn't spoken to for the whole morning. They had tried to rekindle the subject during breakfast but Hermione just tuned them out and ate her waffles and eggs silently.

Remus' face fell, looking up at Hermione's parents "Strange... You look-"

"Well we must be going!" Hermione cut her old professor off and headed for the door.

"Hermione come back, we must tell you something important!" Her mother called just as Hermione had slammed the door.

"Er Hermione" Tonks started "You left your trunk and Crookshanks..."

Hermione slapped her forehead and groaned "I don't want to go back in there, please Tonks..." she pleaded

"Fine, but you will be telling us what in Merlin's left sock is going on with you and why your acting this way towards your parents. Got it?" She replied sternly turning around and walking straight into the trash can, tripping and flying over it unto the ground.

"Nymphadora!" Lupin cried picking her up off the ground with a slight chuckle "You and those infernal feet!" He laughed

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she muttered to Lupin, her hair turning the shade of a tomato. "Stay here, I'll be back in a second." she told Hermione as she opened the door and walked in. Minutes later she returned carrying Hermione's trunk in one arm and her cat/kneazle in the other.

"Thanks Tonks" Hermione muttered taking Crookshanks and her trunk from Tonks and followed behind her old professor to an out of sight abandoned railroad bridge and held out his arm "Take my arm Hermione, and don't let go" he whispered.

Seconds passed that felt like hours when they finally appeared on the front lawn of the Burrow. Hermione opened the door and walked in smiling. Molly Weasley was standing in the kitchen yelling up the stairs for everyone to come downstairs for lunch.

"Hermione! Welcome dearie!" Molly called rushing over to hug her "So good to see you! Remus Tonks, he's here, waiting in the drawing room."

"Thank you Molly. Have fun Hermione" Tonks grinned waving as she and Remus passed Hermione and went up the stairs.

Hermione smiled as she heard the first tall tell sign of the others running down the stairs. "Mione!" Ron cried rushing towards her hugging her tightly

"Ron, honestly it's only been three weeks!" Hermione mumbled in his ear

"I know, but I missed you! Harry is coming tomorrow" He smiled and hugged her again.

"Hermione, may I please speak with you in the drawing room?" Remus called from the top landing.

"Uhm I guess." She called back "Ron I'll be right back" She hugged him and walked up the stairs onto the third landing into the drawing room which curiously used to be Percy's room. as she saw the entire Order sitting along the table, last to sit down was Lupin. Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of a long black tables. He wore periwinkle colored wizard robes and a starry blue pointy hat upon his head and was sitting in a red velvet plump chair looking over his half moon spectacles at her.

"Hermione, please have a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the chair. As she sat, every eye was on her.

"What's all this?" she asked in a rather small voice

"Hermione my dear, I have been told that you know about your parents." Dumbledore began

"With all do respect professor, I really don't-"

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her "Ah Hermione, you must though I am afraid. I know you do not want to hear it but you must Hermione it is imperative that you get all the necessary information for this upcoming year. I have a job for you, it will be very dangerous indeed Miss Granger, or shall I say Miss Black."

Hermione stood up suddenly at looked at her old professor with shock and appall. "NO! This can not be I will not be associated with that disgusting pureblood trash!" She shouted, bursting into tears.

"Hermione, I know this comes at a shock. I did as well as everyone else when the obliviation subsided and we remembered Caelum and Lyra Black, erm Richard and Jean Granger I mean..." Lupin explained

"This can not be happening..." Hermione whispered, feeling around behind her and slowly sitting back down into her seat"

"You and Mr. Malfoy are to be Prefects this year Miss Black, if you will, keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble would you? This came from the other side of the room and spoken sternly by her old Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"But-but-"

"I'm sorry Hermione, we must be getting Albus back to the school now. He had only limited time to be away from the school. I will see you when term resumes. Good night Miss Black"

With that, the Order members stood and fell behind one another heading out the door.

"Miss Black, a few things while I have you please" Dumbledore said softly

"Y-yes Professor?" Hermione asked wearily

"I must tell you, the Black tradition was always to name their children after stars. Your birth name is Maia, Maia Black. Now, for the two remaining years of school you will be called by that from this day forward understand?" Dumbledore said sternly

Hermione nodded with a gulp

The old wizard's face softened and he sighed greatly "Forgive an old man Miss Black, at the time I did not see the impact the change would do to you. I am very sorry. Alas, I must inform you that you and your parents are the last of the Black family therefore, you and your parents now own Grimmauld Place and everything in it."

"I don't want it. Give it to Harry."

"Only your parents have that power, I'm sorry." He took a small box out of his robes and handed it to Hermione "This ring, wear it always and no harm shall come to you. Now back to your parents, they already know about Grimmauld and have already decided upon living there. Just before term begins, they will be renewing the Fidelius Charm upon it and creating new secret keepers." Dumbledore stood and crossed the room to the door "I am sorry that you had to find out like this. You will be receiving instructions on your task shortly, Good night Miss Black." He descended the stairs and with a faint pop he was gone. She looked down at the box and opened it slightly. A silver ring sat up in it's confines with the Black Family Coat of Arms shinning up at her.

~~oo~~

Harry paced the room he and Ron shared glancing several times at Hermione while she stared out the window. Ron sat beside her deep in thought.

"Explain to me again please" Harry pleaded

With a great sigh Hermione turned to her best friend of five years "Harry I've told you have times already. What is there not to get? I'm a pureblood, I'm a Black and my name is Maia."

"Maia" Ron snorted

"Yes Ron Maia, it's a star in the Taurus constellation, honestly Ron don't you read?" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This is what I must go by now, and my parents are taking over Grimmauld..."

"But Sirius gave it to me." Harry whined

"I know Harry." Hermione glared

"So if your a pureblood, and Black comes from your father's side, who is your mum?" Ron inquired

She sighed and turned to her friend "Your not going to be happy, my mother is Lyra, lost sister of your mum..." Hermione's eyes averted to her lap while she waited for Ron's gears to begin working.

Suddenly, after several minutes his face fell and he stared at his friend in horror "So-So your my cousin" He cried with a shrill

"Shh, be quiet Ronald! Yes I am your cousin." she whispered sharply, slightly annoyed now

"Bu-but that would mean..." several minutes passed in silence until Ron shot up from his chair and began screaming in frustration.

Harry and Hermione heard banging coming from the floor below and many feet bounding up the stairs and into their room "What is going on!" Mrs. Weasley called over Ron's screams

Harry leaned over towards Mrs. Weasley and said "He just realized Herm- I mean Maia is his cousin. See he's had this thing for her since Merlin knows when..."

Mrs. Weasley scoffed and waved her wand at her son and said "Silenco" Ron's screams silenced but his mouth was still ajar

"What is this then?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Erm... Well I found out by Professor Dumbledore that my mum is Lyra Black nee Prewett, your sister.." Hermione shuffled her feet looking uncomfortable

"I don't have a sister." Mrs. Weasley laughed, waving her hand around noncholantly

"Yes you do. I expect you don't talk to her because she used to have high reguard for blood status and then obliviation took your memory of her" Hermione defended

"I-"

"Mum Errol is here with the post" Ginny called from below

"Looks like your school lists are here, lets go dearies." She smiled and smacked her son in the back of his head. He looked around and shut his mouth.

"Mum?" He blinked

"Your school list is downstairs dear, lets go." She grabbed her son around his shoulders and followed Harry down the stairs, glaring for a moment at Hermione before ushering her son out of the room.

September 1st 1996 

"Don't call me that!" Hermione shrieked "My name will always be Hermione, to you two and our friends I am who I always have been. I don't know why I must go by this utterly ridiculous name!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to stare out the window of the train.

"Dumbledore's order's Maia" Harry said smugly

Throwing up her hands in defeat, she cried "fine" and stomped out of the compartment she, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna shared. Maia turned and began walking to the back of the train, 'Figure I can at least check on that stupid little git while I'm up.' she thought to herself as she was abruptly shoved to the side and then bumped into hard enough to fall backwards onto the ground.

"Wait up Draco, I can't catch up!" came the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson

'Oh great'

"Stupid Mudblood get out of my way!" Pansy snapped

"You can't talk to me like that Pansy." Maia growled, standing up and turning her hand just enough for Pansy to get a good look at the ring she was wearing.

"You little thief! Where did you get that ring!" Pansy cried in her shrilly voice

"I'm not a thief!" Maia defended "I own this ring, along with the name Maia-" She gulped "-Bellatrix Black"

"You-Your lying! You little Mudblood! Wait til Draco hears this! Oh what a laugh!" Pansy busted out laughing just as Draco reappeared beside her, looking oddly at her.

"Go away Mudblood." Draco spat

"No"

"What?"

"I say I have just as much right as you Draco Malfoy." she replied indignantly, puffing out her chest

"And who in Merlin's old socks gives you that right Mudblood?"

"My parents, my birthright-" Draco snorted, cutting her off

"And who do you think you are? he spat, eyebrows reaching his hairline

"Maia Bellatrix Black. Yes after your aunt Bellatrix naturally." she said with an airy sort of tone when she saw Draco's face fall ashen

"Maybe Umbridge should come back and teach you that you must not tell lies." Draco muttered "Leave us Pansy. We must be getting to our Prefect duties." he smirked

After walking the train up and down three times with Malfoy, she decided it was time to return to her own compartment. Just as she was getting ready to walk into the next train cart, Draco shoved her into a compartment "Get out" He growled at the three first years that resided in the compartment. When none of them moved, he balled his hands into fists and shouted "Get out or I'll hex the lot of you up and down this damned train. Understand?" The three first years jumped up and scrambled out of the compartment and closed the door with a bang.

Draco raised his wand and casted locks and silencing charms upon the door then turned towards the trembling girl. In two strides, he was in front of her. He raised his hand and smacked her across her face, leaving a growing red mark upon her cheek.

"How dare you lie you filthy little Mudblood. You are not, nor will you ever be a Black. Yes Dumbledore told me, I don't believe half the crap that old codger has to say anyways."

"You may not think it Malfoy, but I am just as pure as you. You and I both bleed crimson. Don't believe me?" She pulled her wand out, causing Draco to whip his out at the same time. Maia glared at him and placed her wand to her hand and whispered "Diffindo" effectively cutting a gash into the palm of her hand. As the red blood trickled out and dripping down her palm, she showed her hand to Draco.

"That means nothing to me. You will never be pure, nor a Black." with that, he dispelled the wards and walked out of the compartment.

**A/N I Hope you are enjoying this, I'll be revising it shortly probably. If there are errors I'm truly sorry I have no beta. Also I would love to get the reader's opinions on this and how I can make it better and how it can go from here. So please, if you have something to say, say it! **

**Thank you all for your reviews on the previewed version. I hope this story is as interesting as you all hoped. ~Lillyvee~**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you mean I have to share a commons with Malfoy? Professor, I thought it was only for heads."

"I'm truly sorry Herm- Maia I really am. As it is, the two of you will stay in this guest room and your Prefect duties will always be done together. Is that clear?" Professor McGonagall sighed and turned towards a painting of a posh young boy with short pen straight raven hair and a messy blonde-haired girl with a smudge of dirt on her cheek. Both sat on a blue striped bench owned by the Hogwarts Express and wearing smug grins on their faces. "Maia, I don't like this any more than you but Albus obviously has a plan for you- Ah Mr. Malfoy, nice for you to finally grace us with your presence" McGonagall grumbled, causing a quiet giggle to escape Maia's lips.

"Shut up Mud-" Draco doubled over in pain, shouting obscenities through his yelps.

"Oh yes, from this day forward, that foul word is tabooed and will send a small shock to your system when you use it" She explained with a smug look on her face.

"You could have warned me. Out of my way Mu-" He caught himself, pushing past both McGonagall and Maia to get inside the portrait hole "Are you coming Black?" He growled "Some of us have to sleep."

"Good luck Miss Black. You will need it." McGonagall rested her hand on Maia's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before she turned and walked down the corridor.

"We have Prefect duty tonight Malfoy." Maia said as she entered the common room and flopped down on a chaste near the fire.

"Whatever" Draco replied heading towards the green door on the far left wall. "Do it by yourself" He spat, turning the doorknob.

"And I can tell Professor Dumbledore you're skiving off your duties." Maia threatened, jumping out of her seat and headed for the portrait hole.

Draco stiffened for a moment before he sighed and replied, "Fine, let's go Black."

Draco walked silently behind Maia as she went classroom to classroom, peering in to make sure no students were out of bed and doing things they shouldn't. "Ok, last floor then we'll be done." She announced as she climbed the changing stairs, hearing only a snort from behind her telling her that Draco was still following.

Maia followed Draco into their commons and Draco went straight to his room without another word. Maia sighed and turned in for the night as well.

~~ oo ~~

"What are you doing down there?" Maia raised an eyebrow looking down in the middle of the floor of the shared common room

"I couldn't sleep, probably fell o-" He raised his head, snarling as he had just realized who he was speaking to. "Why the hell do you care any way Mudbl-" Draco cried out in pain as wrapped his arm around his stomach "This is inhumane. My father will hear about this!" He cried.

"Perhaps if you stopped saying the word, you wouldn't be in pain." Maia stated

"Thank you for stating the obvious know-it-all bit-." He growled, standing up to his full height

Maia quickly brandished her wand and held it high, straight at Draco's face "I dare you to finish that sentence Draco Malfoy." She snapped

Draco threw his hands in the air in defeat and clamped his mouth shut quickly, stepping around her and gracefully walked to his room as Maia turned with her wand still pointed at him until he shut the door.

"Mione, let me in please your portrait is yelling obscenities at me and laughing at me" Came a voice slightly muffled from behind her

Sighing, she turned on her heels and opened the portrait door for her best friend "You're up early Harry. What can I do for you?"

Harry looked up at his best mate and gave her a cheeky grin "Thought I'd take my best friend to breakfast this morning" His smile faltered as he assessed Maia's worried expression "What's wrong Herm- Maia? Did that Ferret mess with you?" He looked over her shoulder into the room but saw no other persons

"No Harry, he didn't harm me. I'll tell you on the way to breakfast" She looped her arm around his and together they walked away from her commons "Ok, it's like this. McGonagall is going to announce it at breakfast but I thought I would go ahead and to tell you, that foul word for us muggleborns is tabooed, if someone says it, a shock enters their system effectively causing them to double over in pain." She stopped at the window looking out upon the grounds and sighed "Malfoy and I have to share a commons this year as prefects and the Order has asked me to keep a close eye on him this year for some reason." She finished just as they came upon the Great Hall.

"So- um do you want me to move in with you, keep you safe?" He asked gingerly

She shook her head "Harry I think Malfoy snuck out last night after hours. I don't know what he was doing, but I am certainly going to find out." she said defiantly

Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend's curiosity, hell it's what has gotten him through the last six years alive! He was more grateful to her than she knew. He'd help her any way he could to repay the many times she had saved his life. "Do you want the Marauder's Map and my cloak?" he whispered

"No not yet, but eventually I will need it." she answered as they sat at their house table

"If there is any way to help, ask." he replied before filling his plate and both falling into silence.

~~ oo ~~

A door shut quietly on the opposite wall of hers, she wouldn't have even heard it if she hadn't had her ear pressed up to her door and waiting. She heard shuffling feet in the common room and then the portrait door open and close. Breathing a sigh of relief she promptly opened the door and made her way to the chaste that stood nearest the fire and plopped down on it. "I will find out what you are doing Draco Malfoy, if it's the last thing I do" she told the dark silent room before tucking her feet under her and opening the book she had laid on the end had been doing the same for two months, it had seemed that he never even realized she was in the chair. She was awoken by a soft thud near her and she heard him curse but did nothing to show that she was indeed awake. After a few minutes of silence, she opened her eye a fraction of the way and saw that he was lying in the middle of the floor yet again. She sighed and pulled the duvet from around her and tiptoed over to him and laid the cover over him before retreating into her own room.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and stepped over to the mirror, sighing as she looked herself over in the mirror. She turned her head a bit and noticed Draco standing in the doorway of their shared bathroom. "Malfoy! Get out!" she cried, wrapping the towel more snug around her "I'm not decent! Get out!" She shrieked when he didn't move. He stepped inside the bathroom and before she could find her wand, he had his pushed into her throat.

"If I see you following me again, I will not hesitate to kill you Granger" He hissed

"What? I haven't been following you Malfoy"

He pressed his wand a little harder and she whimpered "Don't fucking lie to me filth, I know that you have been waiting up in the common room. Since you already know that I venture out, I'm not going to even try to lie, but I won't stand for the goody-two-shoe Gryffindor to get the better of me. How does it feel to be on the receiving end of a wand Granger?" He added, as he remembered being in this same position in reverse three years previously.

"I- just- let me help you D-D-Draco" His given name falling strangely from her tongue. A fleeting moment she saw something flash in his eyes, fear maybe? But in an instance it was gone, his mask back up and a sneer on his lips.

"I don't need you, this is mine to do an-" He bit his lip to stop the babble that had started and winced inwardly at the amount he has already revealed.

"Draco" She said with less fear "I won't judge you; I want to help with whatever this is. Can we not just get along a little?" She said weakly realizing that it was a very touchy subject with him

"No. I f I see you again in the common room waiting up for me Granger, I will kill you." He pulled away his wand and pocketed it as he turned on his heels and walked out of the bathroom.

Maia sunk to the floor as soon as the door was closed and let out a sob. She had never felt so helpless, so scared than she did at this very moment. She didn't know whether or not he would indeed go through with his threat but she certainly didn't want to find out. She exhaled slowly and finished her daily morning ritual.

Harry and Ron met Maia at the bottom of the stairs in the Entrance Hall, both with smiles on their faces "Maia, good morning. Did you sleep well?" Harry asked as he allowed her to slip her arm through his and began walking towards the Great Hall with Ron in tow.

Maia thought about telling her best friends about Malfoy's threat but then it would seem that she could not deal with this by herself and was a coward so she lied. "I have a wonderful sleep Harry, thank you. Also my morning was quite good, thank you for asking"

Harry's face fell "Mione, you are a bad liar. What did Malfoy do?" He whispered low enough so only she could hear and stopped walking entirely.

"No-" She sighed "I stayed up late last night so I could catch him out after school hours and hopefully get his badge removed. I really can't stand him Harry...but this morning while I was getting showered, he walked in and threatened my life if I waited for him again. In all honesty, it makes me even more curious as to what he's up to." When she finished explaining, Ron had already gone into the Great Hall and Harry had a shocked look plastered on his face.

"Maia, you need to tell Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore"

"Oh yes and that worked out well for you when I mentioned it to you last year about the sort of punishment that awful toad Umbridge dealt out?" She retorted a bit more harshly than she meant to.

Harry sighed and started walking with her again "I cannot believe my ears, Hermione Granger spoke sarcastically. Listen, I don't think this situation is anywhere near the way mine was with Umbridge, but I suppose you are correct, Don't give him the satisfaction of thinking you're a coward and can't defend yourself." Harry opened the door for Maia and she slipped into the Great Hall and he followed silently.

~~ oo ~~

Maia returned to her commons hoping that Draco Malfoy was not there, her luck he was not. She bounded over to her room and packed up her school bag with new parchment and quills she had bought on her first trip of the year to Hogsmeade. Throwing the strap over her shoulder, she walked out into the corridor and down to the dungeons to her first class of the day, Double Potions.

She inwardly groaned when she saw the group of Slytherins crowded around talking in hushed tones. For the last several months, they have done everything in their power to humiliate her and make her tell the truth to her lie. She passed them and entered the classroom, taking a seat near the front of the class as the group of Slytherins spilled into the room and crowded around her.

She turned in her seat and looked up at the group unabashed "Is there something you want?" She asked in a steady even tone that even surprised her

"You filthy little mu- know it all, I would advise you to come out with that nasty little lie. You deface the name of Purebloods and it will stop now." Pansy hissed, grabbing her wand out of her bag

"I am not afraid of you Parkinson. I have mastered more spells than you have bedded men. I advise you to not toy with me. As for my lineage, I am very much as Pureblooded as you and every other Slytherin in this room at the moment Pansy, therefore you will stop pestering me and accept that I am certainly from the Noble house of Black and my true name is Maia Bellatrix Black." Maia turned around and faced the front of the classroom as the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors arrived and took their seats immediately. Pansy went to say more but Zabini held her back

"That is enough Pans, I really doubt that a lowly muggleborn, even if it is Granger, would have the courage to stand up to a group of Slytherins and not flinch. If she says she is of our kin then I would have to believe her. She has a lot of balls which is a very highly seen trait in the Black family." He drug Pansy off to their seats and backwards glanced at the girl he had just defended.

In all her years, she had never thought a Slytherin would stand up for her, least not Blaise Zabini, highly sought after bachelor and quiet Blaise Zabini. She didn't know what to make of the whole ordeal, nor where she had gotten the courage to say what she did to Pansy Parkinson when the group together could have over powered her easily. She thought about what Blaise had said, thought that it must be true, the Black family is certainly showing itself through her. She was so deep in thought, when the Slughorn dismissed them signaling that class was over; she couldn't believe she missed the entire lecture!

"Blaise, a moment please?" she asked meekly as he was the last to leave and already at the door

"Yes?" He asked, returning to his seat and placing his bag on the ground beside him.

"Thank you. I may have been able to easily over power Pansy, but the others… Did you really mean what you said?" She questioned unsure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Your quite welcome Miss Black, and to answer your question, Yes I meant every word. You see my family has known the Blacks for some time. Your father, Caelum is my Godfather and though I haven't ever met him, he and his wife, your mother, were talked about regularly in my house. I can see the Black resemblance, even if no one else can."

She sunk into her seat and sighed, she hadn't known this about her father… What else were they hiding? Draco Malfoy has an arranged marriage with her? How ludicrous! "Blaise, do you suppose we could start over? It would be nice to have a friend who accepts me as a Pureblood, being a Pureblood himself that is." She stretched out her hand in front of her

"Of course" He took her hand and shook it "My name is Blaise Zabini, Slytherin" he introduced as if they were just meeting for the first time as acquaintances rather than six years as enemies

She giggled at his boldness "My name is Maia Black; it's so nice to meet you Blaise." They both stood up and walked out of the classroom talking animatedly.

**A/N I'm so sorry for the shortness of this chapter, as well as how long it has taken me to update this story. It has been extra busy at home and since we only have one working computer at the moment, I don't really get a chance to get on the computer much. Authors love reviews so please review, it may get my motivation back to finish this story!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. My motivation has sunk but I am trying to get back into the groove so here it is, Chapter 2 (and no this is far from over! I'm going through 6th year through their repeat 7th year so 6th, 7th and 8th year! Review please!**

Chapter 2

It had been exactly four weeks and five days since Draco had made his threat, four weeks since the second-in-command prince of Slytherin, Blaise Zabini walked into Maia`s life. Maia was rather proud she has gained the trust of a Slytherin, not many Gryffindors can admit to that feat if any at all since the early 1800`s where the first Gryffindor/Slytherin couple took the world by storm. She has tried to whittle information out of Blaise about his mate's whereabouts but it would seem he knew nothing of what Draco has been up to. Maia decided when her newly formed friendship with Blaise started; she would feign worry for her insufferable partnered Prefect's recent exhaustion and inability to perform his Prefect duties to prevent the Slytherin prince from suspecting ulterior motives.

"So you say he is out every night well into the morning hours?'" Blaise asked quietly, not wanting to disturb other students who were in the library with them to study

"'Yes and I am truly starting to worry." It was time to kick it up a notch as the muggles would say. ''Listen Blaise, you know me enough to know that no offence but I couldn`t care two shits about Malfoy but when he is skiving off his duties as Prefect, I have to kind of care.'' she lied

Blaise leaned back in his chair and stared at the woman in front of him as if trying to decide if her story added up. He smiled at her and came back up into his previous position so he couldn`t be overheard ''I`ve seen him. I have no idea what he is up to but I have seen him when I take my nightly walks up on the seventh floor. Please Maia, listen to my friendly advice and don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. Malfoy has been acting weird ever since he boarded the train and even I don't want to know what is up with him and I'm his best mate."

Maia sighed and leaned back into her own chair "Alright Blaise, I promise I won't, but I want him to start performing his Prefect duties again or I will start poking around."

As everyone gathered into the Great Hall for dinner, Maia sat down between Harry and Ginny and filled her plate. They all ate in silence with a few occasions where Maia would catch Ron looking at her as he always did with longing in his eyes. When dinner plates and food disappeared and dessert appeared before them, Maia leaned over towards Harry and whispered "Harry I need to borrow your cloak and map for you-know-what" Harry looked surprised but nodded in confirmation that he heard her and agreed before he dug into his dessert. She waited for him just outside the Great Hall and together they walked to Gryffindor tower to retrieve his items.

"Hermione you know it isn't a good idea to do this. He's already threatened your life for being nosy what makes you think he won't go through with it? I'm just concerned about you Mione" Harry bit his lip waiting for the scolding he usually gets when he tells her off but it never came

"Harry I know it's dangerous but Dumbledore did give me the task of watching him. This is the only reason he even got Prefect this year. It must have something to do with Voldemort…" She had been speculating that he was doing something for Voldemort only because of how shut in he has become and for the fact that one morning she woke up before the sun and noticed a dark black line going up his arm above his wrist and disappearing into the rolled up sleeve of his school robes. She believed it was the Dark Mark. "Harry Malfoy is a Death Eater, you were right all along"

Harry looked taken back but smiled as if telling her 'told you so' "What makes you think that?" He asked as he rummaged through his trunk for his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

"I'm pretty sure I saw a Dark Mark Harry, on his arm. You were right."

Harry closed his trunk and handed Maia the two forbidden items "You'll probably want them for a few days right?" Harry asked

"Naturally, it won't take me long to find him and find out exactly what he's doing." She turned to exit the boy's dormitory and stiffened as Ron entered "Ronald" She said sternly before flying past him and down the stairs. She didn't stop until she was in her own bedroom and only then did she stop and lock her door and place wards up before sitting down on her bed and laying the map across her pillow.

For the first time in six years, she lowered her wand to hover above the map and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" tapping the map with the end of her wand as she whispered the words she thought she would never hear herself say.

Starting at the top corner of the map, the ink appeared as if it had always been there. Flicking across the worn old parchment, outlining the walls that are Hogwarts, writing names to moving dots, and labeling places within the castle. Maia sighed, placing her wand down on her bed and taking hold of the parchment. Her eyes averted to Gryffindor tower first, Harry was in his room pacing while the other dots labeled Dean, Seamus, Neville stood still suggesting that they may be asleep. Her eyes moved down instinctively into the box labeled Gryffindor Commons and wrinkled her nose upon seeing Ron's dot colliding with Lavender Brown's dot. She shook her head and let her eyes wonder around the map until she came across the Slytherin Commons where she saw Blaise's dot next to Daphne Greengrass' dot unmoving 'Thank Merlin' she thought to herself. Maia searched the map many times until she finally had to tap her wand to it and whisper "Mischief Managed" before she fell into slumber fully dressed.

~~ oo ~~

"Granger wake up" She felt someone shaking her; sleepily she threw her arm up and smacked something solid waking her fully. She sat up in panic and turned to face Draco Malfoy who was holding his cheek and looking somberly "McGonagall wants to see us before breakfast. Get up" he sneered before turning and walking out, slamming her door shut behind him. Maia sighed and got up to begin her daily morning rituals.

"Merlin Granger, you take more time than Pansy in the morning, at least she's more presentable afterwards" He smirked at her, suppressing a laugh at her wild hair.

"Sod it Malfoy" She growled, eyeing him wearily as she tried to brush down her mass amounts of wild curly hair.

Within half an hour, she had managed to tame her hair with a spell and was already standing in front of McGonagall's office alongside Malfoy who knocked on the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black good. Come inside." She said promptly before standing aside and allowing them to enter her office and took a seat behind her desk "You're probably wondering why I have called you here this morning. Albus, if you would?" McGonagall looked up as did Draco and Maia to see their headmaster walk in.

"Thank you Minerva. I have called this meeting, to inform you that Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black that you two can no longer live in the same commons. It has been made known to me that you, Mr. Malfoy have threatened Miss Black's life" Albus looked amused between the two students as they glared daggers at each other

"What is the meaning of this Professor? I would do no such thing! I am only a student." He defended innocently, only to receive a loud snort from his companion Prefect.

"Now, now Mr. Malfoy, We both know that you are not very innocent." Dumbledore replied nonchalantly, the twinkle in his eyes becoming brighter with amusement "Before you ask, no Miss Black was not the one who filled me in. Despite what you have heard, I do have eyes and ears around the entire castle my dear students. I was hoping that it would blow over, but alas I have realized that neither of you two can back down due to your pride. Therefore, I have decided that Miss Black will be returning to Gryffindor tower" Maia's eyes widened with glee "But you will be accompanied by Mr. Malfoy in one of our many guest rooms off the commons."

"No!" They yelled together "Professor, you can't do this, a Slytherin in our tower?" Maia protested as Draco yelled "I will most certainly not!"

"I am sorry Miss Black, it is the only way. Now as for your duties, I also realized that Miss Black has been on duty by herself Mr. Malfoy, therefore from this day forward you will also be eating with Miss Black at her house table and perform your Prefect duties together. Ligatae obligatoque attrahunt obliviscaris" He watched both of his top students shiver slightly when the spell hit them and smiled "That is all, your belongings have all been moved up to Gryffindor Tower. Good Luck." He smiled over at McGonagall and walked out of the office.

"Professor, can he really do such a thing?" Maia asked after a few seconds of silence

"Miss Black, He is Albus Dumbledore and he can do anything." She cleared her throat "Miss Black I know you already know where the guestrooms are, if you would please escort Mr. Malfoy there promptly, the password to the portrait is Unity. Do have Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley help you Miss Black." She stood and ushered them to the door. "Good luck Hermione."

As the two students walked up the stone steps to the seventh floor, she glanced over at Malfoy who has been unnaturally quiet "Your quiet" she whispered

He looked over at her and sighed "There really isn't much I can do or say is there? I may be rambunctious but I still follow the rules. I know you hate it as much as I do but I suppose we have to work together. I am s-s-" He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair "sorry" he whispered almost inaudibly

Her eyes widened with surprise but quickly returned them to normal, hoping he didn't see the shock written all over her face "Um it's ok, I was still pretty certain that you wouldn't go through with it. You're not a murderer D-Draco, you think you have something to prove, but that is where you are wrong. You have nothing to prove to them, or your father…."

It was time for his eyes to widen when she used his name for the first time in six years; it actually sounded kind of nice coming from her…

Maia stepped in front of the Fat Lady as the rotund woman in the portrait eyed the Slytherin suspiciously "Yes dear, password?"

"Mimbulus mimbletonia"

The portrait swung open to reveal the commons within. She motioned for Draco to go in first but he shook his head "No thanks, I'm not being fed to the lions, literally."

The sides of her mouth twitched up a little and then she laughed "I think that is the funniest thing you have ever said Malfoy, come on." She entered the common room first, followed by Draco. The entire room was packed with students of all years studying and all of them gasped at the same moment. Books could be heard dropping to the floor with loud bangs and goblets cluttering to the floor, all staring at Malfoy

"Uhm…" She began, her cheeks becoming red in an instant

Draco coughed and held his head high "I think what my fellow Prefect it trying to say is, Dumbledore has set this up." He tried to explain, thinking if he mentioned Dumbledore then they would all understand, but of course the bloody Gryffindors all but still stared, unmoving. Maia turned to the fireplace and tapped the first brick above the mantle, the third bricks to the left and seventh from the top and stepped back as the wall beside the fireplace opened to reveal a long hallway leading up to a portrait of the Hogwarts Crest with only the Lion and the Serpent intertwined together. Draco swept over to the portrait as quickly as he could and muttered the password before almost literally diving into the room it hid.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled as he paced the Boy's Dorm as Maia played with the hem of the comforter on his bed

"I know Harry; I don't like this at all but Dumbledore said he has to. I don't know what Dumbledore is playing at, and I don't know what Malfoy is doing at night, but he will have to stop since he won't be able to get passed the Fat Lady without me." Realization hit her and she wanted to slap her forehead "Of course! That's why Dumbledore wanted him here!"

"Hermione, this is a bad idea, very bad indeed. I'm staying in there with you" when he saw her roll her eyes he added. "That's final."

"Harry you don't have to protect me, I know how to defend myself against that insufferable ferret, remember third year? We even got to watch it again" She mused

Harry laughed "I remember. That really was a good hit Hermione, both times." He sat beside her and sighed "I want to do this, please let me help you with this Mione, I wouldn't trust him and I certainly wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you were in there alone with him. He has no problem hitting you when you're down or turned around obviously, it would be the reason he was even turned into the amazing bouncing ferret in the first place." They both laughed at the memory

"Alright Harry, for now I'll help you pack your things." She said defeated

"It's about- What is HE doing in here?" Malfoy spat upon seeing Harry walk in after Maia with his trunk and owl in tow

"He'll be staying in here. I don't trust you Malfoy." Maia replied hastily as she took Hedwig from Harry and sat it down in the corner of the room. When she turned, Draco and Harry had their wands out and pointing them at each other.

"Give it up Scarhead, you're not staying in here, get out!" Draco hissed

"Not a chance ferret, Stupefy!"

" Protego"

"Boys!" Maia squeaked

"Expelliarmus!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Protego"

"Boys Stop!" Oh… Immobulus" Maia cried, hitting Draco first, then Harry. She cried out as her wand glowed and burned white hot around her hand, reluctantly dropping it onto the ground as both boys came out of their frozen states, holding her injured hand with her other.

"What-" Just as Harry began speaking, he had to duck and roll as Maia was pulled hard and fast towards Draco, inadvertently crashing into him and falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Get the hell off me Granger!" Malfoy screamed as he tried to push her off

"I'm trying! Harry, help me!" She cried. Harry tried to pull her off of Draco, when he would pull her off, Malfoy would follow suit.

"I think…" She moved her left leg and Draco moved his as well, she moved her arm out and Draco's moved in

"Are you kidding me? This is injustice!" Malfoy screamed

"Dumbledore…" Maia whispered

When they were finally able to stand, which took a lot of moving this way and that to get them both to their feet; Maia tried a few spells to reveal the restraints upon her and Malfoy but to know success. She sighed and looked over at Draco "I'm hungry, let's go down to breakfast"

Draco reluctantly agreed and the three set off to the Great Hall. Whispers and stares followed Maia and Draco all the way into the Great Hall and didn't stop even after they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Draco sneered at the whisperers and sat with his arms crossed across his chest, forgetting for a moment that one was attached to Maia whose arm flew out and knocked a goblet of pumpkin juice into Draco's lap "Black! Watch what the hell you're doing!" He cried taking his wand out and casting a quick Scourgify to his lap while grumbling.

"You shouldn't have moved your arm like that and it wouldn't have happened Malfoy" Maia hissed quietly as she picked up the goblet and refilled it. "We need to learn how to work together because I don't know how to get these restraints off and I don't know how long we'll have them. We start tonight Malfoy."

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and smiled "This ought to be amusing don't you think Minerva?"

"Yes quite… Though I still don't think its right chaining them up like a pair of dogs Albus, but I respect your plan." A smile creased her lips and she turned back to the front to watch the two young students

~~ oo ~~

"Move over Granger, this is my desk" Malfoy growled, flanked with his goons Crabbe and Goyle; Maia had no choice in the matter and moved over to the next desk. "Keep moving Gryffindork" Goyle replied gruffly and Maia grinned before slipping carefully out from her desk and ran to the other side of the room, causing Draco to be yanked forward and trail bumpily behind her.

"You asked for it Malfoy" Maia sat down beside Harry whom was grinning ear to ear while the rest of the Gryffindors filled the classroom with laughter while the Slytherins looked blankly down at Draco as he stood up.

"You have to admit that was funny mate" Blaise chuckled

"Oh sod off Blaise; you're just friends with her so you can get her into your bed." Malfoy growled, sitting tentatively down beside Maia. Blaise sucked in a breath and shook his head

"Malfoy you know better than that. I'm with Daphne" He replied, sitting behind them and taking out his books.

"Sure-"

"Good Morning class, this morning I am a bit behind on my potion making for poor Pomphrey…yes today I want you all to help me by creating several different potions. I will assign you partners and what potion I want you to make." Slughorn paired partners according to who they sat by which brought Maia to partner up with Draco.

To each pair he called off what potion they had to make and how long they had before opening the supply closet and allowing the students access. Maia and Draco stood up at the same time and Draco swept his foot under hers, causing her to topple over onto her knees and hands

"Ah look, you've found your place" Malfoy chuckled "Kiss my boot Granger" The Slytherins burst into laughter while the Gryffindors rushed forward to help Maia and sneering at the Slytherins. Draco turned and raised his arms up in a winner pose suddenly he was flying across the room knocking over a cauldron, the contents splashing his face, shoulders, and chest. He looked up best he could and saw Maia beside him glowing in a silver and red dim light.

"What-"

"Miss Black, Please see me after class, everyone back to their seats please" Slughorn looked tiredly over at the spectacle and sighed "Mr. Zabini get Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing"

"Uh sir…" Harry began just as Draco walked away, Maia toppled over onto her bum with a loud "Ouch"

Slughorn looked from Draco to Maia confused, dawning comprehension fell upon his face and he nodded "Mr. Potter, will you please escort Maia as well please?"

"Yes sir." Harry complied

~ oo ~~

Harry and Maia listened to Malfoy moan and complain the entire way down to the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey greeted them as they entered the large double doors and went straight to work on Draco while Harry tried to explain what happened and why Maia had to be beside Draco.

"Potter, if it was true, Albus would have informed me." Pomphrey replied agitated "Now move away Miss Black."

Maia and Harry sighed inaudibly and moved away far enough that she wasn't in Madam Pomphrey's way but still close enough that wouldn't put strain on their arms.

"I don't even know why I'm even being nice. After what he just pulled in Slughorn's classroom." Maia whispered to Harry "Harry you don't think I'm going soft do you?"

Harry shook his head and looked over at the boy on the hospital cot "No. I just think you're Hermione Granger, the girl who can find the good in everyone, even Malfoy. Though I doubt there is any."

"I know there has to be. When we were on our way to Gryffindor tower, he apologized for making that threat against me. I know possibly no one, not even himself can see it but I can. Before the end, he will regret what he has done and not be able to ever forget it.

Harry tilted his head in confusion and sighed "Hermione don't read much into it, I think he is just trying to throw you off the trail."

Maia opened her mouth to say something just as Pomphrey spoke up "He can leave, he's fine. It was just a bit of Amortentia; just watch him because he'll try to love up on you for the next twelve hours." She turned to leave before stopping "Oh and please tell Professor Slughorn I am in need of those potions soon. My stock is almost non-existent." She e shuffled away into an adjacent room that was her office.

"Come on Malfoy, Get up" Harry sneered, grabbing Draco's arm a bit too roughly and pulled him off the cot

"Get your filthy hands off me Potter" Draco hissed "She said I would feel the effect of Amortentia, not go insane." He pulled the hem of his shirt down to fix the wrinkles and shoved past Maia and Harry and walked out of the hospital doors, dragging Maia with him.

"Give her the bloody password so we can hurry up with the damn Prefect duty"

Maia looked solemnly at Draco and sighed "Can't you be nice ever? Is it even your being Malfoy?" She turned to face the Fat Lady and gave the portrait an apologetic look "Dumbledore requested he stay here in the guest room" she explained

"Oh I know dear, Dumbledore spoke with me but I still don't trust the little snake. Password?" She chided softly

"Mimbulus mimbletonia"

"Watch him Miss Granger, He's up to something. I saw someone come out of the commons last night, I'm not sure if it was the usual or him" The Fat Lady whispered. Maia's eyes widened and she turned towards Draco who had his back turned on her

"Thanks" Maia whispered as the portrait swung open to let them in.

"It's about time." Draco hissed, shuffling pass Maia and entering the common room that was still full of late night students studying and playing exploding snaps and shouted the password to the portrait that held their guest commons behind it and shuffled in quickly, Maia following closely behind.

"How in the world are we going to shower?" Draco stood in the bathroom scratching his head looking from the shower to Maia

"I'm not getting in there with you Malfoy." She replied bluntly

Draco smirked "Oh come on Black, I see how you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention"

Maia's mouth fell agape in shock and she could feel the blush growing across her cheeks. "N-n-no…" There was silence as Draco continued to smirk at her she cleared her throat, getting back her courage quickly now "You wish Malfoy"

Draco snorted and shook his head "I caught the hesitance. You can't fool me Granger, you've been doing it since the Yule Ball fourth year. Now, well I probably would give you a chance if it wasn't for the fact that you're a know it all filthy blood turned pure. You'll never be a pureblood."

Maia rolled her eyes as she has heard this since start of term by every Slytherin save Blaise and she was starting to get severely annoyed by it. "It's Black, Malfoy, get it straight I am Maia Black and I have been pureblooded from the day that I was born. Why can't you snakes get that? You're more thick-headed than Ronald."

Draco yanked his arm, bringing Maia towards him until she was flush against him, a blush creeping up her cheeks at the closeness "Fine, you want me to tell the Slytherins what exactly you are, you have to do something for me" He closed more of the space between them, leaning down a fraction

Maia opened her mouth to speak when she heard Harry calling for her, immediately snapping out of the daze Draco had put her in. She pushed Draco away from her, turning on her heels she walked as fast as she could out of the bathroom, nearly dragging Draco behind her.

"Harry, I'm here"

"Where-erm Why were you both-"

"Oh nothing, I was getting ready for Prefect duty" Maia cut Harry off "Now I'm really late because someone wouldn't listen" She glared at Draco I must be going, I'll talk to you tomorrow while we're in Hogsmeade" Maia rushed out of the room, not stopping in Gryffindor commons when Dean called after her and pressed on outside into the corridor. Turning around quickly, she nearly unbalanced herself "Don't you ever do that again Malfoy. I'm sure it was the Amortentia was at work because Draco Malfoy, ferret boy, or whatever you are would never…"

"Shut up." Draco hissed "Of course it was the stupid potion, I can't stand being near you."

Maia rolled her eyes and turned around, walking as fast as she could down the changing staircase, Draco following close behind, his cheeks lit up with heat; of course he hadn't meant to get that close right? _'It was just the potion' _He continuously chanted to himself as he followed her down the fourth floor corridor. '_This is it; I need to do it now' _He thought, raising his wand, he thought '_Stupefy' _ and watched Maia's body become rigid and fall hard onto the ground. He moved swiftly to blindfold her and muttered "Levicorpus" levitating her body up into the air, he used a quick disillusionment charm on the both of them and made his way up to the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirements.

A/N I don't know Latin, so I had to use a translator. Google Translate (tm) It probably got it wrong like most translations but Ligatae obligatoque attrahunt obliviscaris means Bound, Bind, Attract Forget (It sounds bad but you know why I used them. If someone knows the correct way to say those words in Latin, please leave me a message or review and I'll fix it.


	4. Author's Note (Please Read)

It has come to my attention, a guest reviewed IBC about the unknown origins of Hermione (Maia's) parents within the Blacks and Prewitts (I suppose the way I have written it suggests Draco and Maia are first cousins by blood) This is not true. As you know, Lyra Prewitt is Molly Weasley's sister. As for Caelum, I have something special planned for you guys. Maia's father's name is not Caelum! He changed it so he couldn't be found; do you know who it is?

As most of you know, Purebloods have little options when marrying their children off. As Sirius said in Order of the Phoenix, "_The pure-blood families are all interrelated. If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left._"

Review your guesses on who Caelum really is! Next Chapter will be up soon, and the Dramione will heat up!


End file.
